light and dark
by kimera-chan95
Summary: maka es una huerfana y en su sexto cumpleños por obra del destino fue llevada a una extraña ciudad llamada death city donde solo hay chicos extraños con habilidades aun mas extrañas.Pero donde preferirias pasar el resto de tu eternidad, en la triste oscuridad rodeada por las alas negras de tu amado demonio, o en la calida luz rodeada de soledad?lean que soy novata porfisT3T GRACIAS
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Pipipipi…-clok

Maka: buuuf,otra vez al instituto,no aguanto mas!

-Soy Maka,no tengo apellidos ya que no tengo padres,se ve que me abandonaron en cuanto naci y lo peor es que me dejaron en el peor orfanato de la ciudad, las personas que trabajan aquí no me tratan bien y tampoco los demas huerfanos.Y en clase mas de lo mismo. Voy a un colegio diferente al de todos los huerfanos, ellos van a uno privado mientras que yo voy a uno publico lleno de rebeldes y gamberros. Tengo 15 años y pasado mañana cumplo los 16, el mismo dia que naci y me abandonaron. Las señoras que me acogieron me contaron que estaba llena de sangre y de otras sustancias…puag.

Tengo ganas de cumplir ya los 16 años para marcharme de este lugar de mala muerte, aunque no tenga a ningun sitio al que ir, pero me da igual, ya me las arreglare yo sola como siempre. Estoy harta de insultos como plana, tabla de planchar y otras muchas cosas mas. Bueno esta es mi super vida (notese el sarcasmo XD) espero que ocurra algo porque si no no se que hare.

Espero que les haya gustado COMENTEN PORFAVOR , ACEPTO CRITICAS y depende que me digais seguire.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1 : ALAS NEGRAS

Hola aqi la continuacion y mucas gracias jeje yo tambien soy nueva este es mi primer fic y si ke somos crueles xd un beso

Maka: buff al fin acabe la maleta.

Hoy por la noche por fin marcharia del maldito orfanato , hoy lo mas seguro es que me quede en un banco o en el parque a dormir al menos esta noche ya mañana pensare a donde ir. Esta noche a partir de las 12 de la noche sera mi cumple por fin, 16 años que mayor jejeje…

Makaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Baja yaaaaaa! Que tienes que irteeee!

Maka: Si si ya bajo señora Takeshi – todo el maldito dia gritando…un dia se le van a salir los pulmones (jeje k perversa soi)

takeshi: Venga ,venga marcha ya de una vez que no te quiero ni ver mas.

Maka: yo tambien la quiero mucho señora takeshi, adios -notese la ironia

Empeze ha salir por la puerta principal nadie se despidio de mi,jejeje que raro-mas ironia xd. Ya estaba oscureciendo, serian sobre las 11 de la noche , en una hora tendre 16 años wiiii!

Ya estaba llegando al centro de la ciudad eran las 12 menos cuarto ya falta poco…

Un momento donde estoi, esto esta lleno de….borrachosss!

Hey guapísima ven aquí que te voi a dar lo que ningun hombre te ha dado jejeje

-mierda maka corre como nunca antes habias corrido-xd

El borracho me comenzo a perseguir a si que decidi intentar despistarle y me meti en una callejuela , era mui larga y parecia que no tenia fin..

Auch! Mierda una pared…

Venga preciosidad no te resistas

Me estaba acorralando contra la pared , joder me esta haciendo daño

Plof.. ...eeehh que pasa… ostia el borracho se desmayo

Maka: Buf menos mal , no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiese pasado..

¿?:oye al menos me podrias dar las gracias noo

Maka:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

¿?:joder que pasa

Maka: puess qque titienes unos colcolmillos , unos cucuernos y aalaas nenegras… yyyy me has asustado

¿?:Un momento eres una bruja , una elfa, un demonio como yo o algo asi…

Maka:estas mal o que , eso no existe soi una humana jejejeje

¿?:entonces tengo que matarte por haber visto mi verdadera forma

Maka: eeeh si esto es una broma no hace gracia asi que para ya anda

¿?:lo siento pero no es una broma

Entonces su mano se empezo a convertir en una especie de cuchilla afilada con algo de sangre

¿?:lo siento pequeña…

Maka: un momento ha dicho pequeña-perdona pero de pequeña nada que en un momento voy ha cumplir 16 años

¿?:aaa esque estas tan plana y con esas coletas pareces mas pequeña

Maka:maka-chop!

¿?:au aunque tienes una fuerza increíble , ahora te vas a enterar

Maka: eeehh!

Me acorralo contra la pared, pude ver perfectamente sus ojos rojos como la sangre y su pelo blanco como la nieve…aunque este loco y sea un poco borde es guapo y esta bueno…aaaiiiii pero que me pasa!

De repente empezo a olerme por el cuello jejeje me hace cosquillas, porfavor para…

¿?:un momento eres virgen

Maka: co... como lo sabes?

¿?:tu sangre huele a pura y virgen uummm…es la mas sabrosa de todas

Entonces acerca su boca a mi oido y me susurro-aguanta todo lo que puedas despierta , que asi estara mas buena-y abrio su mandibula y me hinco los colmillos

Maka:!

1Ton…2ton…3ton…4ton…5ton…6ton…7ton…8ton…9ton…10ton…11ton

Maka : feliz cumpleaños-dije para mi misma antes de desmayarme por la falta de sangre

12ton…

Maka: heeee que es esa luz

¿?:qu... que coño pasa….

De repente desperte, estaba tirada delante de un gran castillo con calaveras y torres, pero se estaba muy comodo. Entonces me dio por mirar para abajo…estaba encima del chico de antes pero no tenia ni las alas ni nada. Mire para el cielo, la luna era muy rara tenia cara y por la boca tenia sangre puag…El chico se desperto y me dijo

¿?: bienbenida a death city, yo me llamo soul evans

Maka: !

CONTINUARA

Espero que os haya gustado comenten onegai


	3. PERSECUCION Y PROBLEMAS

AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y ARIGATOU POR LOS REVIEWS ESPERO KE LES GUSTE ;)

PERSECUCION Y PROBLEMAS

Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

En cuanto el chico raro se desperto empeze a correr como una loca , y encima me duelen las piernas y estoi mareada. Creo que me chupo demasiada sangre…

No se porque corres si te voy a atrapar igualmente-me grito Soul desde el aire

Claro no vale, tu puedes volar y esas cosas pero yo no-le replique intentando correr mas deprisa.

Al parecer toda la ciudad esta formada por pequeñas y estrechas calles y alguna plaza, solo he visto un parque y era de baloncesto.

Estaba apunto de rendirme y dejar que me atrapara pero me choque contra algo…

Auch! Joder…quitese del medio…

Mire para arriba ya que me habia caido, y que fue lo que me encontre, mas problemas…

Se trataba de 4 chicos, uno con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, otro de piel y pelo moreno y ojos castaños, otro con gafas y con un peinado raro pero era calvo en el centro(que raro xd), y el ultimo de pelo castaño con una coleta y con unas gafas muuuu raras. Eso si tenian algo en comun. Cara de pervertidos viciosos…mierda en donde me he metido…

Eeh anda una chica por aquí uuumh que raro, hacia mucho que no veia una por aquí jejeje-dijo el de la coleta

Oye chicos y que tal si nos divertimos un rato con ella-comento el del peinado raro-

Siiiiiii! Dijeron todos a la vez-

Si que ya estoy harto de aguantarme y tener que usar la mano-salto el rubio

Ya te digo jajaja-dijeron los demas

Intente escapar pero fue demasiado tarde, me ataron los pies y las manos. Mierda no quiero perder la virginidad asi y menos con estos cerdos

Ayudaaaaaaa! Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Callate que si no te tendremos que hacer daño-dijo uno

Uuumh tampoco esta tan mal tiene un buen cuerpo y su cara es preciosa solo necesita mas tetas y un poco de caderas-dijo el de la piel morena

Bueno mejor, asi sera mas estrecha jejejje-comento el rubio

Si jajajajaja-le contestaron

Mierda que alguien que no sea un pervertido mental que me ayude, joder no es mucho pedir

Socorroooooooooo! Grite

Joder, que te calles zorra

Ey vosotros soltadla ella es mia asi que no la toqueis-bien soul me ayudara (aunque tambien sea algo pervertido) a demas ha dicho que soy suya jjeje que romantico…pero que me esta pasando maka es un demonio pervertido…

Anda si es el demonio evans, y porque se supone que es tuyo-dijo el de la coleta

Por una teoria muy sencilla querido hartar. El que primero lo encuentra se lo queda.

Adios romanticismo

Y si no te la queremos dar-dijo uno

Ay chicos… saveis bien de sobra que aunque me supereis en numero puedo con vosotros sin mucho esfuerzo y que tambien a los demonios después de media noche su poder se multiplica por mucho, asi que si yo fuera vosotros la soltaria y me iria corriendo como el alma que trae al diablo asi que no se a que esparais

Aggg ya nos vengaremos demonio evans ya lo veras-dijo el ruvio

Que si que si adios Hero y compañía

Buuf menos mal ya se fueron estoy a salvo- pense, entonces desvie la mirada a soul que se acercaba a mi-o eso creo

Almenos me podrias dar las gracias que ya te he salvado 2 veces de ser violada-me replico el.

Vale vale pero primero desatame-le conteste roja

No mejor te dejo asi, vallas a volverte a escapar-entonces puso una sonrisa torcida-ademas asi podre contemplar una cosa tuya perfectamente.

Mierda esto me da mal royo. Estonces me puso en tumbada un su hombro de forma que yo tenia la cara mirando hacia atrás y mi barriga se apollaba en su hombro.

Que era lo que querias mirarme?-le pregunte inocentemente

Pues tu precioso culo!-grito mientras me dio un bofetada en el culo

Pervertido…suéltameeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

CONTINUARA

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ONEGAI


	4. vida patas arriva

Buenas, siento mucho la tardanza pero esque me cargue el ordenador jejeje pero ya esta todo solucionado, y muchas gracias por lo comentarios asi me animais a seguir jeje bueno pues ya no os aburro mas espero que lo disfruteis chauuu. :)

CAP 4 VIDA PATAS ARRIBA

-eeehh…adonde me llevas?-pregunte preocupada

-A mi casa-contesto tranquilamente y despreocupado

-Queeeee!-grite desesperada-por que?-dije despues de traquilizarme un poco

Mierda, estaba neviosa y un poco roja a la vez, suerte que estoy mirando para atrás, si no me veria la cara como un tomate. Pero porque estoy asi, ahora deberia estar llorando, gritando y pataleando para intentar escapar, aunque ya lo intente una vez y no salio muy bien…pero aparte estaba muy comoda asi…no maka tu no eres asi(me regañaba a mi misma en mi cabeza)despues de un rato porfin soul respondio.

-Son la 1 de la madrugada, no creo que el shibusen este abierto a estas horas para llevarte, te llevare mañana.

-Shibusen…que es eso?-sera mejor informarme una poco antes de predecir lo que me espera…se quedo pensando, tan dificil es de explicar… solo espero que no sea nada raro.

-Es una academia para chicos diferentes, que tenga habilidades especiales como demonios , licantropos, elfos, vampiros o cosas asi. Nos ayudan a controlar esas habilidades y a no dejarnos influir por la oscuridad

-Oscuridad?-hay mi Kami-sama ayudame con el bicho raro este

-Si, es el lado malo, cuando te descontrolas por estar mucho tiempo sin tu fuente de vida o vicio, por ejemplo, es como si a ti te encerrasen sola en una habitacion sin nada durante meses, sin hablar con nadie y sin contacto social alguno, al final acabarias en la locura. Aquí a los que pierden el control totalmente se les llaman kishines y tienen que comer almas para sobrevivir y hacerse mas fuertes, por eso el shibusen nos entrena tambien para luchar contra estos y que reine la paz y todo eso.

-ay dios, pero en que planeta vives…bueno y tu que eres?

-Soy un demonio,y puedo combertirme en una guadaña, tener agilidad, tener alas y tener fuerza, solo eso, por ahora, todavia estoy en proceso de adquirir todas mis abilidades-al terminar sonrio torcidamente como de orgullo y felicidad a la vez, entonces me di cuenta de una cosa…

-Un momento, si eres un demonio, porque me chupaste la sangre antes.

-Los demonios tambien podemos y se no es mucho mas necesario a nosotros que a los vampiros, se podria decir que la sangre es nuestro vicio.

-Vamos que eres un rarito-dije yo riendome a carcajada suelta

-Ya, y tu una plana-dijo el con cara de victoria

-touch!-eso dolio, mejor me cayo

-Ya hemos llegado-hablo el con los ojos brillando de falicidad

Saco las llaves del bolsillo y forzejeo un poco para abrir. Era un apartamento un poco pequeño y estaba algo sucio, puaj… Soul me dejo sobre el sofa y me desato. Me quede sentada y agusto, por fin tranquilidad. Soul se fue por el pasillo y volvio enseguida algo refunfuñado.

-Joder-dijo algo menos enfadado

-que pasa? –pregunte algo exhausta

-Los demas no estan- dijo con cara de niño refunfuñado…oooh esta adorable…mierda, callate mente.

-Un momento los demas?-estaba algo cagada (en sentido literal)

-Si vivo con mis amigos?-contesto sonriendo

-Y cuantos son?-estaba empezando a sudar frio, no queria a mas raros cerca mia…tengo miedo

-son…-iba a terminar la frase pero alguien derrumbo la puerta desde fuera

-Soul ya has vuelto a casa amigo mio , ven aquí.

Joder, no serian esos no…son 3. Uno con el pelo azul,moreno,ojos verdes y musculoso, otro con el pelo negro y 3 rayas blancas y con ojos ambar y el ultimo con el pelo negro, con los ojos grises-azulados tenia una cicatriz en forma de x que le cruzaba toda la cara pero a penas se le notaba. Creo que estan borrachos y no se han dado cuenta de que estoy aquí…

-Ya os vale, que mañana hay clase-dijo soul un poco molesto

-Ya, pero no pasa nada yo controlo jejeje-rio el peliazul

-Y esa, que hace por aquí, donde la encontraste?-pregunto el oji-azul a soul

-ostia, pues si-dijeros el peliazul y el oji-ambar a la vez

Pero porque les sorprendere tanto, entonces soul le conto algo de su viaje hacia mi ciudad y todo lo que paso hasta que nos teletransportamos hasta aquí.

-Pero tu viaje no acababa en dos dias?-pregunto el oji-ambar

-Eso pensaba yo…-contesto el apoyandose contra una pared mientras no paraba de observarme.

-Has dicho que es humana no?-pregunto el oji-azul en direccion a soul

-si-afirmo el

-Entonces como pudo verte, se supone que los humanos no pueden verte en su mundo- hablo mas el oji-azul.

-Ya eso me extraño mucho-comento soul, no me estoy enterando de nada-de todas maneras mañana se la llavare a shinigami-sama y a stein-termino, he comentado que no me estoy enterando de nada.

-A stein, ten cuidado que igual la disecciona o la diseca o algo asi y ella es la unica chica de la ciudad y alrededores-comento el oji-azul mientras me miraba con una cara que no sabia interpretar muy bien…un momento que dijo que era la unica chica, no, no puede ser.

Me fije, y me di cuenta que todos me estaban mirando menos soul, tenian una cara como de… no se de hambrientos… o mierda mas bichos de esos no porfavor. De repente se avalanzaron contra mi y soul en un rapido movimiento me cogio y me quito del sofa rapidamente haciendo que los otros 3 se chocaran contra el sofa, entonces se durmieron por el golpe.

-buf, porfin un poco de tranquilidad-dijo soul llendose por el pasillo, le segui.

-ya, jajaja-dije yo ironicamente

-Bueno sera mejor que nosotros tambien nos vayamos a dormir-dijo soul cansado

Entramos a un habitacion enorme con un baño, habia 4 camas grandisimas y 4 armarios.

-Tu duerme en la cama que quieras-dijo el mientras se tumbaba en la suya. Tenia demasiado sueño como para replicar o preguntar sobre lo que paso antes. Me acoste en la cama mas cercana a la suya.

-buenas noches planita-dijo el riendose.

-Maka-chop!-grite mientras la clabava mi mano en su cabeza ya que no disponia de libros

-Buenas noches roñoso-dije mientras soul se quedo frito por el golpe, solo espero que mañana despierte. A los pocos minutos cai en los sueños de morfeo.

CONTINUARA…


	5. SHIBUSEN Y GOLENS

Buenos dias a tod s, siento mucho la tardanza jejejejeje esque tuve que ayudar a mi madre con la tienda familiar, estoy ya de clientes pesados asta el moño xd bueno no les entretengo mas y a LEER!

CAP 5

_**SHIBUSEN Y GOLENS**_

MAKA povs

Me desperte medio dormida al sentir los primeros rayos de sol en mi cara, estaba muerta de cansancio, como si no hubera dormido casi nada.

Como cualquier mañana, lo primero que hago es darme una ducha, asi que sali dispuesta a ir al baño. Pero en cuanto sali de la habitacion hoy a alguien decir depresivamente "valla resaca tengo" y despues hoy otras 2 voces gruñir dandole la razon al de la resaca, seguido por un grito dado por una persona diferente "haberoslo pensado antes de salir de fiesta!"

Un momento esto no es el orfanato; donde estoy! Me acerque mas a las voces; me acerque a la habitacion de donde procedian, era la cocina. Me arme de valor y entre corriendo a la cocina, cogi un cuchillo como si fuese a cortar algo y empeze a gritar como una loca:

MAKA: malditos secuestradores, donde me habeis metido cerdos!-estaba temblando como un flan por el miedo, me quede quieta con el cuchillo en lo alto, respiraba muy agitada. Estubieron un rato mirandome como si no entendiesen nada de lo que hacia.

TODOS: jajajaja

MAKA: de que se rien-estonces me fije bien en ellos, ya me acorde de absolutamete todo.-Mierda, crei que solo fue un mal sueño.

SOUL: anda sientate y desayuna que en 30 minutos salimos-dijo mientras me quitaba el cuchillo da la mano, me sentaba en la silla y me ponia el cuenco de cereales.

RAGNAROCK(nunca me acuerdo como se escribe asi que lo dejare asi lo siento):todavia no nos has dicho como te llamas-me hablo mientra estaba apollado en la encimera mientras bebia de su cafe y me obserbava con detenimiento

MAKA: maka, maka albarn-coneste sin emocion

KID: albarn? me suena de aberlo oido en algun sitio- dijo con interes

BS: basta de charla, que hay que ir a cambiarse-derepente me miro y pude ver como le aperecian estrellas en sus ojos- maka nos cambiamos juntos-encuanto me despiste un segundo ya lo tenia a los pies de rodillas suplicando y mirandome con ojos de cachorillo

MAKAYSOUL: NOOOOO!

BS: vale vale-dijo un poco molesto

MAKA: ademas yo no tengo nada para cambiarme, la maleta se me quedo en el lugar donde soul me ataco-dije mientras me miraba la ropa bastante sucia

SOUL: si eso te prestaremos algo de ropa

MAKA: gracias!

black star me dejo una camiseta de tirantes anchos roja con el numero 05 en blanco que me iba como un vestido, soul me diounos vaqueros negros anchos que se me caian pero kid me dejo un cinturon con una calabera(como la mascara de shinigami-sama)y tambien le pedi unos calzoncillos ya que parecia al mas limpio y pulcro de todos.Y por ultimo ragnarock me presto unas deportivas de lengueta alta rojas y negaras y con la lengueta blanca. Lo cogi todo y me fui al baño a cambiarme.

Me tome una ducha rapida y me seque con la primera toalla que pille, me vesti y puse la ropa anterior en el cesto de lo que parecia de la ropa sucia. Me deje el pelo suelto ya que las gomas se me avian pardido ayer. Suelo tener el pelo por las caderas cuando lo tengo liso, pero al no tener planacha lo teia ondulado me llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cadera. En cuanto sali ya estaban todos preparados.

Llebavan una camiseta blanaca con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados u las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, pantalones negros anchos y deportivas diferentes cada uno.

RAGNAROCK: venga vamos que llegamos tarde para encontrarnos con shinigami-sama.

TODOS: siiiii!

YA EN SHIBUSEN

Kami-sama que caminito; son todo tios! tal y como me dijeron, pero no eran viejos ni adultos; solo jovenes! el mas mayor que he visto tendria como mucho 20-21 años.Y encima todos se me quedaban mirando sorprendidos y despues me sonreian o me guiñaban un ojo, que verguenza...pero me parecio ver, o solo imaginaciones mias, que soul mira con cara de pocos amigos a todos los que me miraban.

RECUERDO

NORMAL POVS

BS: maka todos te miran

MAKA: ya lo se simio retrasado-le contesto de malas maneras porque estaba molesta por la situacion

KID: uyy esta me la apunto!-

kid y maka empezaron a reir sin parar

BS: oye no seais malvados con vuestor dios muhahahaha!

A todos les salio una gota en la cabeza, menos soul que estaba concentrado en observar fulminantementea cualquiera que mirase a maka

MENTE SOUL: pero porque la miran tanto; que se hagan gays o algo! que ella es mia. Un momento soul que es lo que acabas de decir,no no no tu no eres asi.

MAKA: ¿soul te pasa algo?-pregunto maka mientras le sonreia

SOUL: emm..a mi...umm nada ¿por?-dijo un poco nervioso mientras intentava sonreirla.

MAKA: por nada, por nada-contesto

FIN RECUERDO

MAKA POVS

Entramos en el edificio donde fuera desperte ayer. Era de estilo gotico, con grandes ventanales y pasillos largos y anchos. El techo era alto y en arco de color blaco, las paredes eran azul cielo y el suelo de baldosas negras,y habia un monton de velas blancas apagadas colgadas en las paredes. Los pasillos estaban plagados de chicos y mas chicos y ninguna chica como siempre! y que raro todos me miraban (notese la ironia) Subimos un monton de pisos hasta llegar al mas alto. Seguimos por un gran pasillo con muchas columnas y el techo parecia un cielo de verano, hasta las nubes se movian! era realmente bello. El suelo es blanco realmente impecable.

Entramos en una sala enorme redonda igual que el pasillo anterior pero sin columnas. En el centro habia una figura extraña negra, ni idea de lo que es.

TODOS(menos maka): hola shinigami-sama

La figura se giro, y que pasa estamos en disney land o que, parecia que iba disfrazado(lo siento esk nunca he ido a disney land y me hacia ilusion xd) se trataba de una persona cubierta totalmente con una capa negra y con una mascara de caravela un poco chistosa.

SHINIGSMI-SAMA: hola hola chicos...anda y a quien tenemos aqui-dijo con curiosidad

KID: padre ella es _**BUUUM!**_

Alguien entro corriendo, parecia un zombie

?¿= señor shinigami-sama, algunos subordinados de asura nos estan atacando, les necesitamos para contraatacar.

Estaba tan nervioso que no reparo en mi presencia

SHINIGAMI-SAMA: venga soul,kid,black star,ragnarock a por ellos. Y tu tambien maka enseñanos lo que sabes hacer.

MAKA: ehhh

SOUL: pero si ella es...

?¿: nada de peros, todos fuera a defeder shibusen

El zomie ese nos empezo a empujar hacia la unica ventana, y nos tiro por ella! Todos desplegaron sus alas de plumas negras, pero porsupuesto menos yo. Cai rapidamente, tanto que a los demas los deje atras. Crei que iba a ser mi fin, pero alguien me cogio por la cintura y fui descendiendo mas lentamete; cuando toque el suelo y me solto me gire para ver quien era y darle las gracias. Cuando lo vi me sorprendio mucho, se trataba de ragnarock, me parecio raro porque casi no me ha dirigido palabra y tampoco me habia sonreido, creia que le caia mal.

MAKA: muchisimas gracias- y le mostre mi mejor sonrisa.

RAGNAROCK: denada princesa-me sonrio y me guiño un ojo y se alejo , me he puesto roja por culpa de ragnarock, porque me hizo eso!

SOUL: vamos maka, no te separes de nosotros en ningun momento vale?.- dijo bastante preocupado...pero desde cuando le preocupo?

MAKA: si- dije un poco asustada de lo que podria pasar pero decidida.

Corrimos un poco hasta la plaza que hay enfrente de la entrada principal del shibusen, donde desperte ayer. Mis ojos se pusieron como platos de lo que vi: eran 3 golens gigantes y un monton de chicos luchando contra ellos.

KID: maka lo mejor sera que te escondas en el bosque, pero no procura no profundizarte mucho que despues no te encontrare vale- dijo y puso un cara muy tierna- asi toma este movil estan grabados mi numero y el de los demas por si tienes algun problema- me quedde mirando el mobil que me dio, nunca habia tenido uno, las monjas del conbento eran verdaderamente racanas.

Lo primero que se me ocurrio fue darle un abrazo y darle las gracias y decirle buena suerte. El me correspondio al abrazo y me dijo que no iba a pasar nada, que suele haber muchas batallas como estas cada mes. Me separe de el y me salio una gota en la cabeza, suspire y dije alo bajo "pues valla".

Despues corri hacia el principio del bosque. Enquanto pase los 4 primeros arboles pare de correr y empeze a andar tranquilamente, cuando ya habia andado unos 5 minutos me pare enfrente de un gran arbol, me subi como pude y me sente en la rama mas alta y podia ver perfectamente el escenario de la batalla, pero no distinguia a los chicos. Vi como se cargaban uno de los golen. A los 10 minutos mataron al otro, me dio la sensacion que el tercero se me quedo mirando unos minutos mientras le atacaban y el no se movia, lo alucinante fue que derepente desaparecio asi de la nada. Pasaron unos minutos, y todavia estaban todos en la plaza,entones el movil comenzo a vibrar y a sonar, lo iba a cogerlo senti una respiracion fria en todo mi cuerpo. Cogi el valor a girarame, detras mio etaba el golen que hace unos minutos estaba en la plaza.

Salte del arbol y cai unos 30 metros y rode en el suelo, por milagro solo me hice unos pocos rasguños y algunas heridas. Corri todo lo que me permitian las piernas; en vez de correr parecia que volaba o flotava sobre el suelo y aun asi el golen me pisaba los talones (literalmente). Las me iban grandes y se salieron de mis pies, haciendo que me clavara palitos y piedras en las platas. A los segundos se me calleron los pantalones, solo tenia los calzocillos y la camiseta de tirantes. En seguida vi la plaza y fui hacia ella. Cuando entre a la plaza en vez de ayudarme y parar al golen, todos se me quedaron mirando, algunos con sangre en la nariz y otros con babas en la boca. segui corriendo al centro de la plaza, y ahi mis piernas dijeron basta (literalmente) Cai al suelo varios metros, soul, kid, black star y ragnarock, pero no llegarian a tiempo y no me podia mover, estaba destrozada, la mano del golem estaba apunto de aplastarme, seria mi fin.

Note ya como la piel rocosa del golen, pero, derepenteuna fuerza me protegio, de mi pecho, concretamente en el corazon, salieron unos increibles rayos de luz que destrozaron el brazo del golen en seguida y fueron destrozando poco a poco al monstruo completamente, el rayo era tan potente que me dostrozo el sujetador y la camiseta totalmente. Sentia un dolor terrible en la parte de arriba de la espalda como si me creciera algo en ella. Gire como pude el cuello para ver que era, solo esperaba que no fuese un mounstruo horrible y cruel, pero se trataba de una de las cosas mas hermosas que habia visto en mi vida: unas alas blancas, limpias, relucientes y de aspecto anchas y alargadas, entre las dos ocuparian una porteria de futbol o un poco mas. Me volvi a girar hacia el mounstruo que ya estaba totalmente calzinado, lo que recuerdo despues es solamente oscuridad, negra e infinita oscuridad. **CONTINUARA...**

Bueno que les parecio, muy buena, buena, mala o penosa(porfavor que no seaa los 2 ultimos T3T)intente escribir un poco mas de lo normal y intente no tener faltas de ortografia, y si encuentran alguna teng comentARIOS mas lo continuare lo antes posible,asik porfavor comenten y si algo no les gusta o alguna idea me la dicen que la examinare y la intentare poner en marcha oks? jejejejeje

Asi y lo ultimo por aora no hay mucho romance makaxsoul pero mas adelante abraa muxo mas lo prometo, y si no se abian dado cuenta abra un poko de ragnarockx maka y algunos mas con mui mui poko de alguien xmaka jejejejeje adiossss y muchos BSSSSS

**ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y DE TODO MENOS INSULTOS**


	6. recuerdos y un profesor inesperado

Holi a tod S jejejeje k tal todo, yo aaki en la tienda familiar, aguantando a una señora que me pide "el queso la cabra feliz" nose ni si lo tenemos y creo k nisikiera existe xd creo k las señora se refiere a los quesitos esos de la vaca k rie pero bueno... vaya clientes cada vez bienen mas lokos xd

keria dar las gracias a todas por animarme a seguuir, y sobre toda a maka-chan evans jejeje me gusto mucho tu comentario ^w^ y por eso espero que te guste este capitulo :)

bueno no les entretengo mas y a leer, QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

**CAPITULO 6 **

**VIEJOS RECUERDOS & PROFESOR INESPERADO**

Maka empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente, y se topo con lo contraraio de cuando se durmio; todo era blanco y luminoso. Paredes blanca, suelos blanco, techo blanco, sabana blanca, cabello blanco, otro cabello negro...Un momentoo! ¿cabellos?. Me fije un poco mas y el cabello blanco pertenecia al guarro de soul, y el cabello negro era de ¿ragnarock? entiendo que antes me ayudara de morir aplastada contra el suelo pero esto...va da iwal no le dare importancia.

Ambos estaban SENTADOS en sillas reposando a cada lado de la cama, se veian lindos mientras dormian... pero maka deja de decir chorradas, te prometiste a ti misma que no volverias a fiarte ni a enamorarte de un chico depues del calvario que pasaste...

**RECUERDO MAKA POVS hace un año y medio**

Era un soleado dia de verano, y tambien muy caluroso, fui a hacer un recado con un compañero de orfanato para una de las monjas mas mayores y veteranas. Y resulto que el compañero que me habia tocado justamente es el chico que me gusta;justin law. Era muy misterioso no sabia nada sobre el, llego hace unos 3 meses aproximadamente. Era perfecto, guapo, rubio, oji-azul, de piel algo morena y fuerte, el tipico chico que derrite a las jovencitas con solo una sola mirada. Pero yo tenia 14 y el 17 nunca se fijaria en mi, el estaba en el orfanato por propia voluntad. Aunque el me trataba muy bien y solo hablaba conmigo, vamos que desprendia millones de ondas sisterzone(significa que solo la ve como a una especie de hermana nada mas) hacia mi.

Pero cuando terminamos el recado, me arme de fuerza y voluntad;y le dije que si podiamos ir al parque, el cuanto llegamos , nos sentamos en una banca rodeada de arboles, era muy intimo. En seguida, las palabras se me salieron solas"TE AMO", su reaccion para mi fue totalmente deposito un tierno beso en los labios, que me supo a fresa, se separo un poco de mi y me susurro "YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, MAKA, QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO", las lagrimas se me escaban por los ojos de la feliciad y le grite "sii!"

MAKA ESE DIA PARA TI FUE UNA GRAN EQUIVOCACION

Cumplimos 2 semanas juntos, 2 semanas llenas de besos, achuchones y mimos, las mejores semanas que habia pasado desde que llege al orfanato. Justin me dijo que fuese a su habitacion despues del toque de queda, a las 10. Me ariesgue y fui sin que nadie me pillase, entre sin llamar y me lo encontre sentado en la cama escuchando musica por sus viejos cascos. Me sente a su lado, y el enseguida se quito los audifonos y paro la musica de su mp3 antiguo. Y todo lo demas fue asi:

MAKA: que querias mi principe-dije mientras le abrazaba y le besaba tiernamente

JUSTIN: maka, vida mia, tu sabes que lo que mas quiero en este mundo eres tu verdad- hablo, en su voz note una extra vibracion, como si me estubiera mintiendo en algo, pero no le di comportaba diferente que antes.

MAKA: por supuesto amor yo tambien te amo mas que ha nada del universo-le conteste.

JUSTIN: es por eso que quiero, que me des tu pura virginidad-dijo con recelo y avaricia, parecia como si fuese mi deber y me lo exigiera

Me lo estube pensando unos segundos y tanto como mi cerebro y mi corazon decian rotundamente NO. Ademas todavia no estaba preparada, en mi mente todavia habia muchas preguntas sin resolver sobre este tema y debo admitir, que tenia miedo, demasiado para mi.

MAKA: lo siento justin, te amo, pero no estoy preparada, lo siento-dije decidida y a la vez un poco triste.

A justin se le hincho la vena y puso una cara que daba miedo y terror, estaba furioso y no entendia la razon. Rapidamente me cogio con fuerza las muñecas y me tumbo sin ningun cuidado a la cama. Me hacia daño, tanto que apenas me podia mover.

MAKA: justin por favor sueltame, me estas aciendo daño y yo no quiero hacerlo-dije con lagrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez no era de felicidad ni mucho menos, sino de miedo y decepcion.

JUSTIN: callate maldita zorra, eres mi novia y tengo todo el derecho a hacer lo que quiera contigo, entiendes. Seras mia y de nadie mas!- grito mientras me daba un bofetada con la mano libre que tenia.

Empeze a gritar todo lo que pude, pero me puso un trapo en la boca. Me estaba bajando los pantalones y los pantis. Al final, el que crei que seria mi principe salvador, resulto ser el malvado dragon de los cuentos que secuestra a la princesa.

Estaba apunto de meter su miembro en mi, no queria mirar. Pero antes grito

APARTIR DE HAORA TU CORAZON Y TU ALMA ME PERTENECERAN PARA LA ETERNIDAD!-no entendia lo que estaba intentando decir.

En ese momento algo extraño paso, tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si estuviera intentando evadirme de la realidad, y senti como si en el exterio hubiese un gran destello de luz. Cuando termino aquel destello abri los ojos, y para suerte mia vi a justin tirado en el suelo y apollado en la pared con una gran herida en la zona del corazon.

Cogi mi ropa y me marche a mi habitacion, me tumbe en la cama y llore toda la noche, no dormi nada, solo llore.

EN ESE DIA, A MI, MAKA ALBARN, MI TONTO CORAZON FUE DESTRUIDO EN MILES DE PEDAZOS Y QUEMADOS POR LAS FEROZES LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO.

A la mañana sigiente justin desaparecio sin dejar rastro, ni de sangre, ni ropa ni nada. Yo me calle totalmente lo que paso esa noche, por si me tomaran por loca o sospechosa de su desaparicion.

**FIN RECUERDO**

Las lagrimas me salian solas, no podia pararlas, este recuendo me marco la vida.

SOUL: maka estas bien, te pasa algo-dijo soul preocupado, no me habia dado cuenta de que habia despertado

MAKA: si si estoy bien no te preocupes-mientras me estaba sacando las lagrimas

SOUL: vale confiare en ti- dijo no mui convencido-ire a buscar a stein y a los demas , y te

traere un poco de cafe

MAKA:pero antes me podias decir que hora es porfavor?

SOUL: si claro, son las 7 de la mañana,has dormido muchas horas-me contesto

MAKA: gracias soul-dije mientras soul abandonaba la habitacion, madre mia tanto habia dormido, ragnarock se quedo a mi lado mientras me obserbaba

RAGNAROCK: no deverias llorar y sufrir por un gilipollas y un mierdas- hablo mientras se levantava de la silla y se acercaba a la ventana de la habitacion

MAKA: ehhh-como ha sabido en lo que estaba pensando

RAGNAROCK: que ese tal justin nose que, se porto muy mal contigo y fue el hobre mas idiota del mundo de perder de esa manera a una joya como tu-dijo mientras me miraba y me sonreia-verdad princesa-solo cabe decir que se me subieron los colores

MAKA: co-como lo sabes- le dije asustada y intrigada

RAGNAROCK: tengo la buena habilidad por leer la mente, y te la lei cuando estabas recordando esos momentos-dijo con tranquilidad

MAKA:pues resulta que mi mente la quiero para mi intimidad y no publica!-dije algo molesta-A si y que tipo de joya soy-pregunte intrigada

RAGNAROCK: una de las mas bellas esmeraldas, a y de lo otro,no lo tendre encuenta planita-dijo mientras se reia

Corri hacia el sin darme cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda y le empeze a estrangular y le empezo a salir sngre por la nariz, y no me daba cuenta de la razon. Sin hacer ruido y sin enterarme entraron soul,kid,blackstar y alguien mas de pelo gris,con lentes y bata blanca, tenia cara de loco; creo que ese es stein. A los 3 les salio sangre a chorreones de la nariz y a stein le salio una pequeña gota pero se la asorbio como si fuera un moco que se le callese...puaj

No me estaba enterando de nada, hasa que me dio por mirarme. Mierda, estaba totalmente desnuda. Corri y cogi la sabana de la cama; y me la enrolle al cuerpo.

MAKA: no habeis visto nada ¿entendido?-si las miradas matasen estos estarian ya bajo tierra

BS: wau maka, no estabas tan plana como me parecia-dijo el bobo de black star

MAKA: callate o te pego un maka-chop-le dije fulminantemente

BS:no se que es pero tiene pinta de doler

SOUL: me lo diras a mi-replico soul pasandome una taza de cafe

STEIN:asi que tu eres maka encantado. Soul ya me conto todo lo que paso con pelos y señales, menos de una cosa que despues me tendras que explicar y tendremos que hablar muy seriamenta...pero como en 40 minutos empiezan las clases lo haremos cuando finaliceis-dijo mientras me daba ropa perfectamente doblada.

MAKA: ¿y esta ropa?

STEIN:asi se me olvido comentartelo, a partir de hoy eres alumna del shibusen masculino,ya que en la academia femenina no hay plazas y aqui quedan bastantes. Ademas como veiamos que te llevavas muy bien con estos panfilos-se les oyo un ehh!porque les molesto su comentario- vas a ir a la misma clase y viviras con unos dias os mandaremos una cama y un armario para que pongais en la habitacion-madre mia creo que me va a dar algo-asi maka, ahi hay un baño para que te duches y te pongas el uniforme oficial, tranquila es el femenino y tambien te he traido estas botas y ropa interior.

MAKA:muchas gracias-hable mientras me metia en el baño

Habia champus y geles de todos los oleres, cogi el de canela para el cabello y el de vainilla para el cuerpo, me encanta oler como un pastel! Me seque el pelo y el cuerpo con la unica toalla que habia. Me puse la ropa que me habian dado. La interior era un conjunto muy mono; era blanco tanto el top como el panti(bragas)y el uniforme era como el de los chicos, la camisa de manga corta con una pequeña corbata negra y me desabroche los primeros , la falda negra un plisada y al vuelo y demasiado corta para mi gusto,que como me agache mucho los demas tambien admirarian mis hermosos partis blancos; y las botas eran negras con hebillas blancas-plateadas(como los que usa en la serie). Lebava el pelo como antes rizado por encima de la cintura. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me habian salido una linea con runas que me recorria toda la parte superior del pecho y en medio abia un corazon partido a la mitad(asi / mas o menos)de color negro, ere un tatuaje muy hermoso pero no habia tiempo para preguntar ni nada.

Iba a salir pero alguien llamo a la puerta, abri y era ragnarock con; una plancha en la mano!

MAKA: como lo has sabido!espera no me digas mas, me leiste la mente ayer cuando estaba en el baño ¿verdad?

RAGNAROCK: me descubriste-dijo mientras se reia- asi, tienes en 15 minutos empiezan las clases date prisa.-y cerro la puerta

MAKA: gracias!-grite

Suerte que mi pelo es facil de planchar que si no...en 5 minutos sali ya lista y le di la plancha a ragnarock que lo metio en su ya estaban con el uniforme desde ayer.

RAGNAROCK: sera mejor que vayamos llendo ya

TODOS:siiii-dijimos cansados

Salimos y haber si adivinais lo que habia, un monton de chicos haciendo pasillo(son que se ponen en fila india a lo largo y otra fila iwal en frente algo asi ====== son chicos frente a frente)y tenia que pasar por el medio. Segui a soul y a kid; y por detras tenia a ragnarock y a b*s ,eran como guardaspaldas. Tuve que soportar muchas "groserias" que no quiero mencionar, ni susurros aun con obscenidades mucho peores...solo espero que haya baños aparte para mi :$.

Entramos en el aula y yo me coloque al final con soul a mi derecha, ragnarock a mi izquierda y a kid y b*s abajo(es el mismo aula que en soul eater)Todos me miraban, me sonreian y me guiñaban el ojo vamos, como siempre de se callaron cuando entro el profesor... pero espera me suena de algo...no no no puede ser es muy joven para dar clase es imposible. En cuanto nos miramos,saltamos a la vez sorprendidos y gritamos al unisono mientras nos señalabamos:

-TUUU!

**CONTINUARA**

Jejejejeje quien seraaa,ahhhh asta el proximo cap nada de nada

seguramente que lo suba entre el jueves y el viernes y si puedo lo subo antes

¿podreis esperar? BEY BEY DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PORFA PLIS :)

**ACEPTO GRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y DE TODO MENOS INSULTOS**


	7. VERSION MALA CAP 6 QUE NO SE BORRAR

Holi a tod S jejejeje k tal todo, yo aaki en la tienda familiar, aguantando a una señora que me pide "el queso la cabra feliz" nose ni si lo tenemos y creo k nisikiera existe xd creo k las señora se refiere a los quesitos esos de la vaca k rie pero bueno... vaya clientes cada vez bienen mas lokos xd

keria dar las gracias a todas por animarme a seguuir, y sobre toda a maka-chan evans jejeje me gusto mucho tu comentario ^w^ y por eso espero que te guste este capitulo :)

bueno no les entretengo mas y a leer, QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

**CAPITULO 6 **

**VIEJOS RECUERDOS & PROFESOR INESPERADO**

Maka empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente, y se topo con lo contraraio de cuando se durmio; todo era blanco y luminoso. Paredes blanca, suelos blanco, techo blanco, sabana blanca, cabello blanco, otro cabello negro...Un momentoo! ¿cabellos?. Me fije un poco mas y el cabello blanco pertenecia al guarro de soul, y el cabello negro era de ¿ragnarock? entiendo que antes me ayudara de morir aplastada contra el suelo pero esto...va da iwal no le dare importancia.

Ambos estaban SENTADOS en sillas reposando a cada lado de la cama, se veian lindos mientras dormian... pero maka deja de decir chorradas, te prometiste a ti misma que no volverias a fiarte ni a enamorarte de un chico depues del calvario que pasaste...

**RECUERDO MAKA POVS hace un año y medio**

Era un soleado dia de verano, y tambien muy caluroso, fui a hacer un recado con un compañero de orfanato para una de las monjas mas mayores y veteranas. Y resulto que el compañero que me habia tocado justamente es el chico que me gusta;justin law. Era muy misterioso no sabia nada sobre el, llego hace unos 3 meses aproximadamente. Era perfecto, guapo, rubio, oji-azul, de piel algo morena y fuerte, el tipico chico que derrite a las jovencitas con solo una sola mirada. Pero yo tenia 14 y el 17 nunca se fijaria en mi, el estaba en el orfanato por propia voluntad. Aunque el me trataba muy bien y solo hablaba conmigo, vamos que desprendia millones de ondas sisterzone(significa que solo la ve como a una especie de hermana nada mas) hacia mi.

Pero cuando terminamos el recado, me arme de fuerza y voluntad;y le dije que si podiamos ir al parque, el cuanto llegamos , nos sentamos en una banca rodeada de arboles, era muy intimo. En seguida, las palabras se me salieron solas"TE AMO", su reaccion para mi fue totalmente deposito un tierno beso en los labios, que me supo a fresa, se separo un poco de mi y me susurro "YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, MAKA, QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO", las lagrimas se me escaban por los ojos de la feliciad y le grite "sii!"

MAKA ESE DIA PARA TI FUE UNA GRAN EQUIVOCACION

Cumplimos 2 semanas juntos, 2 semanas llenas de besos, achuchones y mimos, las mejores semanas que habia pasado desde que llege al orfanato. Justin me dijo que fuese a su habitacion despues del toque de queda, a las 10. Me ariesgue y fui sin que nadie me pillase, entre sin llamar y me lo encontre sentado en la cama escuchando musica por sus viejos cascos. Me sente a su lado, y el enseguida se quito los audifonos y paro la musica de su mp3 antiguo. Y todo lo demas fue asi:

MAKA: que querias mi principe-dije mientras le abrazaba y le besaba tiernamente

JUSTIN: maka, vida mia, tu sabes que lo que mas quiero en este mundo eres tu verdad- hablo, en su voz note una extra vibracion, como si me estubiera mintiendo en algo, pero no le di comportaba diferente que antes.

MAKA: por supuesto amor yo tambien te amo mas que ha nada del universo-le conteste.

JUSTIN: es por eso que quiero, que me des tu pura virginidad-dijo con recelo y avaricia, parecia como si fuese mi deber y me lo exigiera

Me lo estube pensando unos segundos y tanto como mi cerebro y mi corazon decian rotundamente NO. Ademas todavia no estaba preparada, en mi mente todavia habia muchas preguntas sin resolver sobre este tema y debo admitir, que tenia miedo, demasiado para mi.

MAKA: lo siento justin, te amo, pero no estoy preparada, lo siento-dije decidida y a la vez un poco triste.

A justin se le hincho la vena y puso una cara que daba miedo y terror, estaba furioso y no entendia la razon. Rapidamente me cogio con fuerza las muñecas y me tumbo sin ningun cuidado a la cama. Me hacia daño, tanto que apenas me podia mover.

MAKA: justin por favor sueltame, me estas aciendo daño y yo no quiero hacerlo-dije con lagrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez no era de felicidad ni mucho menos, sino de miedo y decepcion.

JUSTIN: callate maldita zorra, eres mi novia y tengo todo el derecho a hacer lo que quiera contigo, entiendes. Seras mia y de nadie mas!- grito mientras me daba un bofetada con la mano libre que tenia.

Empeze a gritar todo lo que pude, pero me puso un trapo en la boca. Me estaba bajando los pantalones y los pantis. Al final, el que crei que seria mi principe salvador, resulto ser el malvado dragon de los cuentos que secuestra a la princesa.

Estaba apunto de meter su miembro en mi, no queria mirar. Pero antes grito

APARTIR DE HAORA TU CORAZON Y TU ALMA ME PERTENECERAN PARA LA ETERNIDAD!-no entendia lo que estaba intentando decir.

En ese momento algo extraño paso, tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si estuviera intentando evadirme de la realidad, y senti como si en el exterio hubiese un gran destello de luz. Cuando termino aquel destello abri los ojos, y para suerte mia vi a justin tirado en el suelo y apollado en la pared con una gran herida en la zona del corazon.

Cogi mi ropa y me marche a mi habitacion, me tumbe en la cama y llore toda la noche, no dormi nada, solo llore.

EN ESE DIA, A MI, MAKA ALBARN, MI TONTO CORAZON FUE DESTRUIDO EN MILES DE PEDAZOS Y QUEMADOS POR LAS FEROZES LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO.

A la mañana sigiente justin desaparecio sin dejar rastro, ni de sangre, ni ropa ni nada. Yo me calle totalmente lo que paso esa noche, por si me tomaran por loca o sospechosa de su desaparicion.

**FIN RECUERDO**

Las lagrimas me salian solas, no podia pararlas, este recuendo me marco la vida.

SOUL: maka estas bien, te pasa algo-dijo soul preocupado, no me habia dado cuenta de que habia despertado

MAKA: si si estoy bien no te preocupes-mientras me estaba sacando las lagrimas

SOUL: vale confiare en ti- dijo no mui convencido-ire a buscar a stein y a los demas , y te

traere un poco de cafe

MAKA:pero antes me podias decir que hora es porfavor?

SOUL: si claro, son las 7 de la mañana,has dormido muchas horas-me contesto

MAKA: gracias soul-dije mientras soul abandonaba la habitacion, madre mia tanto habia dormido, ragnarock se quedo a mi lado mientras me obserbaba

RAGNAROCK: no deverias llorar y sufrir por un gilipollas y un mierdas- hablo mientras se levantava de la silla y se acercaba a la ventana de la habitacion

MAKA: ehhh-como ha sabido en lo que estaba pensando

RAGNAROCK: que ese tal justin nose que, se porto muy mal contigo y fue el hobre mas idiota del mundo de perder de esa manera a una joya como tu-dijo mientras me miraba y me sonreia-verdad princesa-solo cabe decir que se me subieron los colores

MAKA: co-como lo sabes- le dije asustada y intrigada

RAGNAROCK: tengo la buena habilidad por leer la mente, y te la lei cuando estabas recordando esos momentos-dijo con tranquilidad

MAKA:pues resulta que mi mente la quiero para mi intimidad y no publica!-dije algo molesta-A si y que tipo de joya soy-pregunte intrigada

RAGNAROCK: una de las mas bellas esmeraldas, a y de lo otro,no lo tendre encuenta planita-dijo mientras se reia

Corri hacia el sin darme cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda y le empeze a estrangular y le empezo a salir sngre por la nariz, y no me daba cuenta de la razon. Sin hacer ruido y sin enterarme entraron soul,kid,blackstar y alguien mas de pelo gris,con lentes y bata blanca, tenia cara de loco; creo que ese es stein. A los 3 les salio sangre a chorreones de la nariz y a stein le salio una pequeña gota pero se la asorbio como si fuera un moco que se le callese...puaj

No me estaba enterando de nada, hasa que me dio por mirarme. Mierda, estaba totalmente desnuda. Corri y cogi la sabana de la cama; y me la enrolle al cuerpo.

MAKA: no habeis visto nada ¿entendido?-si las miradas matasen estos estarian ya bajo tierra

BS: wau maka, no estabas tan plana como me parecia-dijo el bobo de black star

MAKA: callate o te pego un maka-chop-le dije fulminantemente

BS:no se que es pero tiene pinta de doler

SOUL: me lo diras a mi-replico soul pasandome una taza de cafe

STEIN:asi que tu eres maka encantado. Soul ya me conto todo lo que paso con pelos y señales, menos de una cosa que despues me tendras que explicar y tendremos que hablar muy seriamenta...pero como en 40 minutos empiezan las clases lo haremos cuando finaliceis-dijo mientras me daba ropa perfectamente doblada.

MAKA: ¿y esta ropa?

STEIN:asi se me olvido comentartelo, a partir de hoy eres alumna del shibusen masculino,ya que en la academia femenina no hay plazas y aqui quedan bastantes. Ademas como veiamos que te llevavas muy bien con estos panfilos-se les oyo un ehh!porque les molesto su comentario- vas a ir a la misma clase y viviras con unos dias os mandaremos una cama y un armario para que pongais en la habitacion-madre mia creo que me va a dar algo-asi maka, ahi hay un baño para que te duches y te pongas el uniforme oficial, tranquila es el femenino y tambien te he traido estas botas y ropa interior.

MAKA:muchas gracias-hable mientras me metia en el baño

Habia champus y geles de todos los oleres, cogi el de canela para el cabello y el de vainilla para el cuerpo, me encanta oler como un pastel! Me seque el pelo y el cuerpo con la unica toalla que habia. Me puse la ropa que me habian dado. La interior era un conjunto muy mono; era blanco tanto el top como el panti(bragas)y el uniforme era como el de los chicos, la camisa de manga corta con una pequeña corbata negra y me desabroche los primeros , la falda negra un plisada y al vuelo y demasiado corta para mi gusto,que como me agache mucho los demas tambien admirarian mis hermosos partis blancos; y las botas eran negras con hebillas blancas-plateadas(como los que usa en la serie). Lebava el pelo como antes rizado por encima de la cintura. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me habian salido una linea con runas que me recorria toda la parte superior del pecho y en medio abia un corazon partido a la mitad(asi / mas o menos)de color negro, ere un tatuaje muy hermoso pero no habia tiempo para preguntar ni nada.

Iba a salir pero alguien llamo a la puerta, abri y era ragnarock con; una plancha en la mano!

MAKA: como lo has sabido!espera no me digas mas, me leiste la mente ayer cuando estaba en el baño ¿verdad?

RAGNAROCK: me descubriste-dijo mientras se reia- asi, tienes en 15 minutos empiezan las clases date prisa.-y cerro la puerta

MAKA: gracias!-grite

Suerte que mi pelo es facil de planchar que si no...en 5 minutos sali ya lista y le di la plancha a ragnarock que lo metio en su ya estaban con el uniforme desde ayer.

RAGNAROCK: sera mejor que vayamos llendo ya

TODOS:siiii-dijimos cansados

Salimos y haber si adivinais lo que habia, un monton de chicos haciendo pasillo(son que se ponen en fila india a lo largo y otra fila iwal en frente algo asi ====== son chicos frente a frente)y tenia que pasar por el medio. Segui a soul y a kid; y por detras tenia a ragnarock y a b*s ,eran como guardaspaldas. Tuve que soportar muchas "groserias" que no quiero mencionar, ni susurros aun con obscenidades mucho peores...solo espero que haya baños aparte para mi :$.

Entramos en el aula y yo me coloque al final con soul a mi derecha, ragnarock a mi izquierda y a kid y b*s abajo(es el mismo aula que en soul eater)Todos me miraban, me sonreian y me guiñaban el ojo vamos, como siempre de se callaron cuando entro el profesor... pero espera me suena de algo...no no no puede ser es muy joven para dar clase es imposible. En cuanto nos miramos,saltamos a la vez sorprendidos y gritamos al unisono mientras nos señalabamos:

-TUUU!

**CONTINUARA**

Jejejejeje quien seraaa,ahhhh asta el proximo cap nada de nada

seguramente que lo suba entre el jueves y el viernes y si puedo lo subo antes

¿podreis esperar? BEY BEY DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PORFA PLIS :)

**ACEPTO GRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y DE TODO MENOS INSULTOS**


	8. VERSION CORREGIDA DEL CAP 6

Holi a todoS jejejeje k tal todo, yo aaki en la tienda familiar, aguantando a una señora que me pide "el queso la cabra feliz" nose ni si lo tenemos y creo k nisikiera existe xd creo k las señora se refiere a los quesitos esos de la vaca k rie pero bueno... vaya clientes cada vez bienen mas lokos xd

keria dar las gracias a todas por animarme a seguuir, y sobre toda a maka-chan evans jejeje me gusto mucho tu comentario ^w^ y por eso espero que te guste este capitulo :)

EASTA ES LA VERSION CORREGIDA

bueno no les entretengo mas y a leer, QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

**CAPITULO 6 **

**VIEJOS RECUERDOS & PROFESOR INESPERADO**

Maka empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente, y se topo con lo contrario de cuando se durmio; todo era blanco y luminoso. Paredes blanca, suelos blanco, techo blanco, sabana blanca, cabello blanco, otro cabello negro...Un momentoo! ¿cabellos?. Me fije un poco mas y el cabello blanco pertenecia al guarro de soul, y el cabello negro era de ¿ragnarock? entiendo que antes me ayudara de morir aplastada contra el suelo pero esto...va da iwal no le dare importancia.

Ambos estaban SENTADOS en sillas reposando a cada lado de la cama, se veian lindos mientras dormian... pero maka deja de decir chorradas, te prometiste a ti misma que no volverias a fiarte ni a enamorarte de un chico depues del calvario que pasaste...

**RECUERDO MAKA POVS hace un año y medio**

Era un soleado dia de verano, y tambien muy caluroso, fui a hacer un recado con un compañero de orfanato para una de las monjas mas mayores y veteranas. Y resulto que el compañero que me habia tocado, justamente es el chico que me gusta;justin law. Era muy misterioso no sabia nada sobre el, llego hace unos 3 meses aproximadamente. Era perfecto, guapo, rubio, oji-azul, de piel algo morena y fuerte, el tipico chico que derrite a las jovencitas con solo una mirada. Pero yo tenia 14 y el 17 nunca se fijaria en mi, el estaba en el orfanato por propia voluntad. Aunque el me trataba muy bien y solo hablaba conmigo, vamos que desprendia millones de ondas sisterzone(significa que solo la ve como a una especie de hermana nada mas) hacia mi.

Pero cuando terminamos el recado, me arme de fuerza y voluntad;y le dije que si podiamos ir al parque, en cuanto llegamos , nos sentamos en una banca rodeada de arboles, era muy intimo. En seguida, las palabras se me salieron solas"TE AMO", su reaccion para mi fue totalmente inesperada, me deposito un tierno beso en los labios, que me supo a fresa,se separo un poco de mi y me susurro "YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, MAKA, QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO", las lagrimas se me escaban por los ojos de la feliciad y le grite "sii!"

MAKA ESE DIA PARA TI FUE UNA GRAN EQUIVOCACION

Cumplimos 2 semanas juntos, 2 semanas llenas de besos, achuchones y mimos, las mejores semanas que habia pasado desde que llege al orfanato. Justin me dijo que fuese a su habitacion despues del toque de queda, a las 10. Me ariesgue y fui sin que nadie me pillase, entre sin llamar y me lo encontre sentado en la cama escuchando musica por sus viejos cascos. Me sente a su lado, y el enseguida se quito los audifonos y paro la musica de su mp3 antiguo. Y todo lo demas fue asi:

MAKA: que querias mi principe-dije mientras le abrazaba y le besaba tiernamente

JUSTIN: maka, vida mia, tu sabes que lo que mas quiero en este mundo eres tu verdad- hablo, en su voz note una extra vibracion, como si me estubiera mintiendo en algo, pero no le di importancia, se comportaba diferente que antes.

MAKA: por supuesto amor yo tambien te amo mas que ha nada del universo-le conteste.

JUSTIN: es por eso que quiero, que me des tu pura virginidad-dijo con recelo y avaricia, parecia como si fuese mi deber y me lo exigiera

Me lo estube pensando unos segundos y tanto como mi cerebro y mi corazon decian rotundamente NO. Ademas todavia no estaba preparada, en mi mente todavia habia muchas preguntas sin resolver sobre este tema y debo admitir, que tenia miedo, demasiado para mi.

MAKA: lo siento justin, te amo, pero no estoy preparada, lo siento-dije decidida y a la vez un poco triste.

A justin se le hincho la vena y puso una cara que daba miedo y terror, estaba furioso y no entendia la razon. Rapidamente me cogio con fuerza las muñecas y me tumbo sin ningun cuidado a la cama. Me hacia daño, tanto que apenas me podia mover.

MAKA: justin por favor sueltame, me estas aciendo daño y yo no quiero hacerlo-dije con lagrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez no era de felicidad ni mucho menos, sino de miedo y decepcion.

JUSTIN: callate maldita zorra, eres mi novia y tengo todo el derecho a hacer lo que quiera contigo, entiendes. Seras mia y de nadie mas!- grito mientras me daba un bofetada con la mano libre que tenia.

Empeze a gritar todo lo que pude, pero me puso un trapo en la boca. Me estaba bajando los pantalones y los pantis. Al final, el que crei que seria mi principe salvador, resulto ser el malvado dragon de los cuentos que secuestra a la princesa.

Estaba apunto de meter su miembro en mi, no queria mirar. Pero antes grito

APARTIR DE HAORA TU CORAZON Y TU ALMA ME PERTENECERAN PARA LA ETERNIDAD!-no entendia lo que estaba intentando decir.

En ese momento algo extraño paso, tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si estuviera intentando evadirme de la realidad, y senti como si en el exterio hubiese un gran destello de luz. Cuando termino aquel destello abri los ojos, y para suerte mia vi a justin tirado en el suelo y apollado en la pared con una gran herida en la zona del corazon.

Cogi mi ropa y me marche a mi habitacion, me tumbe en la cama y llore toda la noche, no dormi nada, solo llore.

EN ESE DIA, A MI, MAKA ALBARN, MI TONTO CORAZON FUE DESTRUIDO EN MILES DE PEDAZOS Y QUEMADOS POR LAS FEROZES LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO.

A la mañana sigiente justin desaparecio sin dejar rastro, ni de sangre, ni ropa ni nada. Yo me calle totalmente lo que paso en esa noche, por si me tomaran por loca o sospechosa de su desaparicion.

**FIN RECUERDO**

Las lagrimas me salian solas, no podia pararlas, este recuendo me marco la vida.

SOUL: maka estas bien, te pasa algo-dijo soul preocupado, no me habia dado cuenta de que habia despertado

MAKA: si si estoy bien no te preocupes-mientras me estaba sacando las lagrimas

SOUL: vale confiare en ti- dijo no mui convencido-ire a buscar a stein y a los demas , y te

traere un poco de cafe

MAKA:pero antes me podias decir que hora es porfavor?

SOUL: si claro, son las 7 de la mañana,has dormido muchas horas-me contesto

MAKA: gracias soul-dije mientras soul abandonaba la habitacion, madre mia tanto habia dormido, ragnarock se quedo a mi lado mientras me obserbaba

RAGNAROCK: no deverias llorar y sufrir por un gilipollas y un mierdas- hablo mientras se levantava de la silla y se acercaba a la ventana de la habitacion

MAKA: ehhh-como ha sabido en lo que estaba pensando

RAGNAROCK: que ese tal justin nose que, se porto muy mal contigo y fue el hombre mas idiota del mundo de perder de esa manera a una joya como tu-dijo mientras me miraba y me sonreia-verdad princesa-solo cabe decir que se me subieron los colores

MAKA: co-como lo sabes- le dije asustada y intrigada

RAGNAROCK: tengo la buena habilidad de leer la mente, y te la lei cuando estabas recordando esos momentos-dijo con tranquilidad

MAKA:pues resulta que mi mente la quiero para mi intimidad y no publica!-dije algo molesta-A si y que tipo de joya soy-pregunte intrigada

RAGNAROCK: una de las mas bellas esmeraldas, a y de lo otro,no lo tendre encuenta planita-dijo mientras se reia

Corri hacia el sin darme cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda y le empeze a estrangular y le empezo a salir sngre por la nariz, y no me daba cuenta de la razon. Sin hacer ruido y sin enterarme entraron soul,kid,blackstar y alguien mas de pelo gris,con lentes y bata blanca, tenia cara de loco; creo que ese es stein. A los 3 les salio sangre a chorreones de la nariz y a stein le salio una pequeña gota pero se la asorbio como si fuera un moco que se le callese...puaj

No me estaba enterando de nada, hasa que me dio por mirarme. Mierda, estaba totalmente desnuda. Corri y cogi la sabana de la cama; y me la enrolle al cuerpo.

MAKA: no habeis visto nada ¿entendido?-si las miradas matasen estos estarian ya bajo tierra

BS: wau maka, no estabas tan plana como me parecia-dijo el bobo de black star

MAKA: callate o te pego un maka-chop-le dije fulminantemente

BS:no se que es pero tiene pinta de doler

SOUL: me lo diras a mi-replico soul pasandome una taza de cafe

STEIN:asi que tu eres maka encantado. Soul ya me conto todo lo que paso con pelos y señales, menos de una cosa que despues me tendras que explicar y tendremos que hablar muy seriamenta...pero como en 40 minutos empiezan las clases lo haremos cuando finaliceis-dijo mientras me daba ropa perfectamente doblada.

MAKA: ¿y esta ropa?

STEIN:asi se me olvido comentartelo, a partir de hoy eres alumna del shibusen masculino,ya que en la academia femenina no hay plazas y aqui quedan bastantes. Ademas como veiamos que te llevavas muy bien con estos panfilos-se les oyo un ehh!porque les molesto su comentario- vas a ir a la misma clase y viviras con ellos en unos dias os mandaremos una cama y un armario para que pongais en la habitacion-madre mia creo que me va a dar algo-asi maka, ahi hay un baño para que te duches y te pongas el uniforme oficial, tranquila es el femenino y tambien te he traido estas botas y ropa interior.

MAKA:muchas gracias-hable mientras me metia en el baño

Habia champus y geles de todos los oleres, cogi el de canela para el cabello y el de vainilla para el cuerpo, me encanta oler como un pastel! Me seque el pelo y el cuerpo con la unica toalla que habia. Me puse la ropa que me habian dado. La interior era un conjunto muy mono; era blanco tanto el top como el panti(bragas)y el uniforme era como el de los chicos, la camisa de manga corta con una pequeña corbata negra y me desabroche los primeros botones , la falda negra es plisada y al vuelo y demasiado corta para mi gusto,que como me agache mucho los demas tambien admirarian mis hermosos pantis blancos; y las botas eran negras con hebillas blancas-plateadas(como los que usa en la serie). Lebava el pelo como antes rizado por encima de la cadera. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me habian salido una linea con runas que me recorria toda la parte superior del pecho y en medio abia un corazon partido a la mitad(asi / mas o menos)de color negro, era un tatuaje muy hermoso pero no habia tiempo para preguntar ni nada.

Iba a salir pero alguien llamo a la puerta, abri y era ragnarock; con una plancha en la mano!

MAKA: como lo has sabido!espera no me digas mas, me leiste la mente ayer cuando estaba en el baño ¿verdad?

RAGNAROCK: me descubriste-dijo mientras se reia- asi, tienes en 15 minutos empiezan las clases date prisa.-y cerro la puerta

MAKA: gracias!-grite

Suerte que mi pelo es facil de planchar que si no...en 5 minutos sali ya lista y le di la plancha a ragnarock que lo metio en su mochila; los chicos ya estaban con el uniforme desde ayer.

RAGNAROCK: sera mejor que vayamos llendo ya

TODOS:siiii-dijimos cansados

Salimos y haber si adivinais lo que habia, un monton de chicos haciendo pasillo(son que se ponen en fila india a lo largo y otra fila iwal en frente algo asi ====== son chicos frente a frente)y tenia que pasar por el medio. Segui a soul y a kid; y por detras tenia a ragnarock y a b*s ,eran como guardaspaldas. Tuve que soportar muchas "groserias" que no quiero mencionar, ni susurros aun con obscenidades mucho peores...solo espero que haya baños aparte para mi :$.

Entramos en el aula y yo me coloque al final con soul a mi derecha, ragnarock a mi izquierda y a kid y b*s abajo(es el mismo aula que en soul eater)Todos me miraban, me sonreian y me guiñaban el ojo vamos, como siempre de pesados. Se callaron cuando entro el profesor... pero espera me suena de algo...no no no puede ser es muy joven para dar clase es imposible. En cuanto nos miramos,saltamos a la vez sorprendidos y gritamos al unisono mientras nos señalabamos:

-TUUU!

**CONTINUARA**

Jejejejeje quien seraaa,ahhhh asta el proximo cap nada de nada

seguramente que lo suba entre el jueves y el viernes y si puedo lo subo antes

¿podreis esperar? BEY BEY DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PORFA PLIS :)

**ACEPTO GRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y DE TODO MENOS INSULTOS**


	9. pequeños descubrimientos y futuro enfren

Hola a todoas, aqui les traigo el siguiente cap y keria dar las gracias a maka-chan evans y a arlenes por los comentarios! Y siento mucho las falatas y la palabras k me comi en el cap 6 sorry, pero ya lo subi con menos faltas y con todas las palabras(creo).

Bueno no les entretengo mas y a leer, Que lo disfruten!

**CAP 7: PEQUEÑOS DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y FUTURO ENFRENTAMIENTO**

**MAKA POVS**

TUUUU!

KID: maka, ¿lo conoces?-comento extrañado

MAKA: como para no conocerlo! fue uno de los 4 que intento abusar de mi!-grite sin poder creermelo. Todo el mundo ponia caras raras de extrañeza, al no estar a tanto de la situacion.

¿?: porque estabamos borrachos y no sabiamos lo que haciamos!-grito un poco desesperado por aclarar las cosas

B*S: soul nos lo habia dicho; pero no quienes fueron-dijo mirandolo mal

SOUL: si ya; y oxford que haces aqui, tu no vas a esta clase-dijo aburrido y con traquilidad

OXFORD: stein tenia que hablar de un asunto con shinigami-sama, y me dijo que les vigilara hasta que llegase; a y como algunos de ustedes se chiben de lo ocurrido con maka a las autoridades, me encargare de que deseis no haber nacido.-todos tragaron grueso

En cuanto dijo eso a muchos del aula se les entristecio la cara, no lo entendia , despues les preguntaria el porque de esa cara. Su comentario me hizo daño ya que mucha gente pensaba que yo no devi haber nacido.

Soul iba a constestarle pero yo le pare con una mano, se volvio a sentar y yo me levante con las manos apollados en la mesa y le conteste con una cara amenazadora.

MAKA: mira gilipollas, como te atrevas a soltar una mierda mas por esa bolsa de basura que tienes por boca me encargare yo misma de cerrartela. Es mejor parecer tonto con la boca cerrada, que a abrirla y afirmar tu alto grado de estupidez ¿lo has entendido bocazas?-me quede mirandolo mal un rato, hasta que contesto.

OXFORD: ya me las pagaras, hoy a la hora de gimnasia-puso una cara malvada y se fue.

Todos empezaron a aplaudirme y a pitorrearme, no entiendo ¿tampoco era tan raro defenderse verdad? Iba a preguntar que era lo que pasaba pero todos callaron y empeze a oir como si alguien viniera por el pasillo montado en monopatin. Cuando el ruido se oia casi en la puerta, pude ver como stein se caia de espaldas de una silla extraña de oficina, despues se levanto cogio la silla y la rodo hasta ponerla frente a nostros y se sento de manera contraria(con el pecho y los brazos apollados en el respaldo de la silla)un momento estaba fumando! eso es posible hacerlo en un aula con menores? va da igual estoy en la ultima fila y no me molesta :P

STEIN: como ya os habeis dado cuenta apartir de hoy tendremos entre nosotros a una nueva alumna, maka albarn, quien se atreva o intente a mirarle por debajo de la falda, aprovechado que esta en asientos por debajo de ella, se quedara despues de clase a hacer 100 flexiones ¿entendisteis cobayas?

TODOS:siii-gritaron algo asustados

STEIN: perfecto empezemos con la clase-todos inmediatamente sacaron sus libros, menos yo, soul,ragnarock y B*S; ademas no sabia de que era la clase

MAKA: tusht soul que clase es esta-pregunte lo mas bajo posible

SOUL: es de...- pero un bisturi paso a 2 centimetros de nuestras caras- pero usted esta loco!- chillo soul mientras estaba sudado e impresionado

STEIN: solo un poco, que querias maka-dijo sin ganas

MAKA: esque no tengo libro y era si me podia poner con alguien

Todos empezaron a gritas "ponte conmigo" y esas cosas, mira que son pesados, aunque aqui me lo paso bien y estoy millones de veces mejor que en ese convento viejo y asqueroso.

STEIN: en ese caso ponte con kid

Se oyo un jooo de fondo

B*S: jo ya no podre observar las bragas de maka-le mire fulminante mente-no no he dicho nada-dijo un poco asustado.

Me puse entre kid y b*s que estaba intentando dormirse, para mi mala suerte las grandes ventanas del aula estaban abiertas y entraba mucho aire, el problema fue mi corta me levanto y de la impresion tarde unos segundos en sujetarmela, suerte que solo kid me vio los pantis. Pero el muy bobo grito:

KID: maka!, tus pantis son totalmente simetricos!-grito con emocion y brillos en los ojos, sin percatarse de que todos nos miraba, que verguenza!

STEIN: kid, maka si lo que quereis es hacer cochinadas, iros al pasillo, es una orden!.-dijo como si no le importarse

MAKAYKID: pe..pero...

STEIN: nada de peros, al pasillo.

TODOS(menos kid y yo):que morro kid-y cosas como esas nos dijeron mientras bajabamos las escaleras y saliamos.

Salimos al pasillo y nos cerreron la puerta y aproveche el momento para preguntarle varias dudas a kid.

MAKA: puedo hacerte unas preguntas-le pregunte con la vista baja.

KID: claro dime-contesto con una gran sonrisa.

MAKA: ¿porque cuando oxford dijo eso de que ibamos a desear no haber nacido todos pusieron una cara de tristeza?

KID: veras maka, no todos tenemos una familia que acepte lo que somos o que tambien son criaturas de fantasia como me pasa a mi a oxford y a unos pocos mas. Casi todos los chicos que hay aqui provienen de familias humanas, que al enterarse de lo que es su hijo los abandonan y hay algun caso en el que los padres intentan asesinar a su propio hijo. Y mi padre y sus infiltrados en tu mundo los encuentra o los busca y los traen a las academias shibusen. Es por eso que se pusieron asi

MAKA: sera...buuf bueno seguire; oxford me dijo que me las pagaria en gimnasia¿porque ahi?

KID: en gimnasia solemos convatir entre nostros en 1 contra 1, y el, a los que le plantan cara que no suelen ser muchos y ve que son un poco inferiores, pelea contra ellos y siempre les deja que no se pueden ni mover de la paliza-dijo un poco decepcionado por el comportamiento de oxford- pero tranquila si eso hablo con el profesor sid que es el profesor de gimnasia. Me parece que lo viste ayer, es el zombie ese.

MAKA: no no le digas nada, me pienso enfrentar a el para vengarme por las horribles palabras que nos dijo. Yo me llebare una fuerte paliza, pero el se llebara cuatro ostias bien dadas, no pienso permitir que se pase de listo con personas que lo han pasado mal y mucho menos con soul, B*S y ragnarock, y tampoko contigo que me habeis ayudado tanto-tenia la mirada fija en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha, apretaba tanto los puños que ya me dolian las manos, estaba temblando y sollozando de rabia e impotencia, kid me abrazo fuerte pero no tanto, se separo y me pregunto:

KID: estas ya mejor-pregunto con cariño

MAKA:-me limpie las lagrimas con el brazo y susurre un casi inaudible-si-pero lo suficiente para que me oiga

KID: ¿alguna pregunta mas?

MAKA:¿ porque en esta ciudad solo hay chicos?y ¿desde hace cuanto no veis a una mujer?

KID: pues lo primero, porque los poderes los solemos ir produciendo desde los 15 años hasta los 25 mas o menos y claro tenemos que controlarnos y concentrarnos en nuestras cualidadel y a la vez por la edad juvenil, empiezan a despertar las hormonas y ya saves...entonces decidieron separarnos para prestar mas atencion en nuestra evolucion. Llevamos 1 año sin ver a una mujer y los mas mayores llevan 4-5 años, hasta los 21 nada. Aunque en las vaciones algunas veces los mayores de 18 se van de viaje y ven mujeres y ya me entiedes-dijo mientras se ponia rojo jejeje k mono

MAKA: vamos que me he metido en la boca del lobo-dije mientra me salia una gotita en la cabeza- y la ultima, antes de desmayarme ayer salieron de mi unos rayos de luz extraños y unas alas blancas enormes ¿donde estan las alas y que eran esos rayos de luz?

KID: las alas desaparecieron en el momento enque te desmayaste y de los rayos no lo se, seguramente te lo explique mi padre despues.

MAKA: gracias por todo kid-dije con una gran sonrisa

Stein abrio la puerta y nos dijo que ya acabo la hora, me volvi a sentar en mi sitio sin mirar a nadie y me tumbe en la mesa a pensar toda la infonmacion que me dio kid. Las siguientes clases cai rendida del sueño, no conoci ni a los profesores ni tampoco me dijeron nada, perfecto! Me desperte en el decanso antes de la ultima hora, tenia un hilo de babilla por la boca me la limpie sin que nadie se diese cuenta, estaba tapada por una chaqueta, era la de soul. Se la devolvi dandole las gracias y le puse una de mis mas bonitas sonrisas. El solo me guiño un ojo y me dijo "denada preciosa, ya me lo devolveras en carne" no entendi lo que queria decirme-nota para la mente: preguntar a kid que significa devolver en carnes.-

MAKA: que clase viene ahora?-pregunte a soul con cara de sueño

SOUL: gimnasia-contesto serio y un poco preocupado

OOhh mierda se me olvido completamente, solo espero que no me pase nada de lo que no se me pueda curar-pense mientras me encaminava hacia los vestuarios.

Ojala no me de en la cara..._**CONTINUARA**_

Bueno que les parecio les gusto? demasiado corto verdad, pero tranquilos que entre el jueves y el viernes subire el siguiente

si tengo alguna falta de ortografia perdonen...a y sobre todo DEJEN SU COMENTARIO!

**SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y DE TODO MENOS INSULTOS**

Y SOBRE TODO, GRACIAS!


	10. batalla y antigua eternidad

Hola a todos, siento la terdanza pero esque la imaginacion me ha estado fallando ultimamente; y hoy porfin me vino con la entrega de las jodidas notas de piiiiii!...lo siento por mi lenguaje obsceno perdon...va pero k digo, ala basura los profesores! a quemar moblilario escolar se a dicho...no mejor no k el año pasado queme "accidentalmente" una mesa; cosas k suelen pasar, una compañera limpiando una mesa con alcohol y yo saco mi mechero y grito "FOGATA DE CAMPAMENTO ANTICIPADO!" y la quemme :s. Me icieron pagar la mesa; 60 euros la mesa del basurero pero bueno... ya nos les entretengo mas y disfruten del nuevo cap!

_**LUCHA Y ANTIGUA ETERNIDAD**_

Senti como el olor a sudor y a humedo de los vestuarios inundaba mi olfato. Caminaba con indecision y aterrada de lo que me podria hacer ese maniatico, en todo lo que llevo de vida nunca le habia levantado la mano a nadie, sin contar los pocos maka-chops porsupuesto; pero no me valian en absoluto ¿que esperanzas tenia de ganar a ese bruto? ¿un 10 por ciento seguramente? Solo rezo en silencio para que algo impida esta perdida batalla.

SOUL: maka ¿estas bien? te encuentro palida-interrumpio mi agitado pensamiento

MAKA: si si, no te preopuces , estoy bien no tengo miedo; me he llevado un monton de palizas en mi vida-le dije poniendo mi mas bonita sonrisa; lo primero fue mentira y lo de que me he llevado un montos de palizas es totalmente verdad, a la gente con quien convivi antes les parecia gracioso verme sufrir.

Soul me paso un brazo por mis hombros y acercandome hacia el. Me encanta su aroma; es un fino y delicado olor a hierva recien cortada. Junto a el me sentia segura y la mujer mas afortunada del mundo...no, no podia volver a enamorarme. Mi alma inocente me decia si, olvida el pasado y empieza de nuevo, pero mi corazon roto me decia que jamas, nunca. Habiamos llegado ya al patio; soul me consiguio el chandal femeino de shibusen. Consistia en una camiseta de tirantes blanca con la calavera de shinigami a la altura del corazon en negro, unos shorts negros demasiado cortos, tanto que precian pantis,porque toda la ropa que me dan es tan pervertida! y unas deporivas blancas con detalles en negro. Me sente entre soul y ragnarock en la parte mas alta de una de las gradas, desde ahi podia observar perfectamente la calva de oxford, ahora mismo le escuperia sino fuera porque llego el profesor. Mierda era el que casi me llevo a la muerte tirandome desde la ventana, sid creo que era. Me era gracioso y extraño verle, parecia que se habia escapado del videoclip thriller de Michael Jackson. Todos se callaron al momento que se carraspeo la garganta, tenia los pelos de punta!

SID: como todos sabreis, hoy toca batalla individual, primero voluntarios.

OXFORD: si a mi me gustaria ser el primero- hablo el idiota y seguidamente me envio una sonrisa malevola, estoy muerta.

SID: y contra quien quieres pelear oxford- dijo cogiendo la lista de la clase

OXFORD: contra maka- contesto cortante

SID: pues muy bien, oxford y maka bajen para comenzar la pelea

RAGNAROCK/SOUL: pero sid-sensei...

SID: nada de peros. por mucho que maka sea nueva en la escuela no quiere decir que no pueda evaluarla ya, asique bajen ya.

Estaba enfrente mio sonriendome falsamente, el cuerpo me empezo a temblar y notaba las nauseas y el dolor de la cabeza que me venian por el miedo que tenia; creia que me iva a desmallar, mas bien casi si no fuera por el grito del profesor que indico el inicio de la pelea...mierda, se me olvido preguntar a soul que era oxford; solo espero que sea un elfo, o un hada de los bosques o algo por el estilo, que no sea algo violento y fuerte. Cruce los dedos...estoy muerta. Empezo a crecerle pelo por todos sitios, Se deformo totalmente y crecio hasta mas de dos metros de alto. Era un encantador y lindo lobito(notese el sarcasmo). Un zarpazo suyo y me haria rodajas. Se acerco a mi con lentitud y aburrimiento; como si fuera una presa facil, la verdad esque lo era. No me podia mover por el miedo y la sorpresa, hasta que vi que levanto una de sus zarpas habiertas a punto de darme, en ese momento reaccione rapidamente. Me deslize lo mas rapido posible entre sus piernas, todavia nose ni como lo hice, nunca fui agil. Automaticamente detecte su unico punto devil, sus patas traseras. Tenia que intentar que permaneciera a dos patas el mayor tiempo posible, ya que asi no seria tan rapido. Pero no me serviria de nada sino tengo con que hacerle daño. Encuanto me volvi para mirarlo ya no estaba... oi un aullido detras mio, oh mierda se habia teletransportado. Note un gran golpe en todo mi cuerpo, que me lanzo rodando a mas de 20 metros de el; me dolia todo, no me podia mover. Pude ver como oxford volvia a su forma humana y se iba en direccion contraria victorioso. Dirigi mi mirada hacia la grada donde estaban lo demas mirandome con preocupacion y levantandose para venir a ayudarme. Pero sid les paro diciendoles que no hicieran nada; que no era para tanto. No me podia rendir, no ahora. Me levante poco a poco para no hacerme daño, senti que algo fuerte fluia en mi interior, note como las runas me quemaban y se extendian por los brazos, todos me miraban sorprendidos y asombrados menos oxford que estaba a muchos metros de espaldas a mi. El enfado y la furia empezo a moverse inquieta en mi alma, queria hacerle pagar todo lo que habia dicho y hecho a gente inocente, simplemente queria venganza. La espalda me empezo a doler a horrores, cuando me gire esperaba ver las hermosas alas blancas de la otra vez, pero no. Eran unas alas totalmente negras como las de soul y los demas, solo que estas eran algo mas grandes. Las heridas empezaron a sangrar negro y seguidamente se cerraban, no entendia nada. A partir de aqui perdi el control de mi cuerpo. Podia sentir, ver y oir... todo menos los movimientos de mi cuerpo, algo me movia y no sabia el que.

Me acerque por destras de el sin hacer nada de ruido y le eseste un golpe en el cuello, tirandolo a varios metros. Seguidamente se levanto con dificultad , escupio algo de sangre al suelo y dijo:

OXFORD: tu, zorra asquerosa, atacando por las espaldas miedica de mierda- mientras se volvia a transformar en lobo.

MAKA: nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo, a no ser que te hayas asegurado de que esta totalmente muerto- las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, yo no tuve nada que ver.

Empezamos la pelea de nuevo, el no consiguio golpearme en ninguna ocasion ya que mi cuerpo los esquibava, y yo le di inumerables golpes, patadas, puñetazos... pero por supuesto yo no lo contralaba. Al final, cuando no tenia otra opcion que rendirse, le dije que gritara a todos perdon, cosa que se digno a hacer. Despues senti como las alas se iban haciendo pequeñas hasta desaparecer totalmente, al igual que las runas que tambien desaparecieron; menos por la parte donde ya las tenia antes. Y por ultimo pude retomar el poder de mi cuerpo, todos los movimientos y palabras anteriores no provinieron directamente de mi, era algo muy extraño. Todos se fueron levantando de las gradas poco a poco y empezando a aplauidir sorprendidos y enbobados, hasta Sid aplaudia.

SID: maka tienes un 9. Te pondria un 10 si no fuera por tu mal comienzo- dijo mientras lo escribia en su blog de notas- chicos pueden ir a cambiarse, ya es la hora de salida

No podia pronunciar palabra, estaba perpleja por lo que acababa de pasar. Soul, ragnarock, kid y black star vinieron corriendo hacia mi, y me arrastaron desde el patio hasta los vestuarios diciendome que teniamos que ir urgentemente a ver a shinigami-sama. Nos cambiamos lo mas rapido posible y empezaron a correr por los largos pasillos hacia el despacho de shinigami, pero no podia estaba derrotada me flaqueaban las piernas. Solo tenia ganas de tirarme en cualquier cama blandita y dormir durante dias. Pero no fue asi... soul me cogio como a una princesa y todos desplegaron sus oscuras alas, se tiraron de una ventana y empezaron a volar hacia arriba, concretamente hacia el gran ventanal del despacho que por suerte estaba habierta. Estube todo el trayecto roja como un tomate, solo espero que soul no lo haya notado. Me dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo y shinigami-sama no saludo alegremente.

SHINIGAMI: hola, holitas a todos.

TODOS: hola shinigami-sama

SHINIGAMI: por favor sientense a tomar el te conmigo, este asunto va para rato- se lo agredeci mentalmente, necesitaba descansar y beber un poco. Todos nos sentamos alrededor de una baja y pequeña mesa- bueno maka, como ya sabras antes estube hablando un poco con los chicos sobre ti- dijo mientras nor servia un poco de te- ¿pero antes tienes alguna pregunta que aclarar?

MAKA: si, la verdad esque tengo varias. La primera es porque me salieron aquellas alas blancas y el rayo de luz que me salio del corazon cuando estaba apunto de matarme el golem al que destui, ¿que soy? y la otra es porque me ha pasado hoy algo parecido, pero con alas negras en vez de blancas, solo eso.

SHINIGAMI: asi, vi tu batalla contra oxford desde mi espejo, fue impresionante-dijo mientras aplaudia y reia.

KID: como mi padre parece no tomarselo enserio-hablo y suspiro mientras miraba a su padre que seguia riendose-mejor te lo dire yo, ya que es un tema muy delicado para ti-en ese momento se puso mas serio de lo normal y shinagami dejo de reir y aplaudir y se puso totalmente serio. Tengo miedo y empiezo a sudar frio de lo que me puedan decir- maka te acuerdas cuando el otro dia en la cocina te dije que me parecia haberte visto antes-yo asenti afirmativamente. Empezo a sacar un libro bastante antiguo de color verde esmeralda con unas alas y unas letras en dorado que ponian "Eternidad" era bastante hermoso, lo abrio y empezo a pasar paginas hasta parar en una- pues no te menti- me paso el libro y no podia creer lo que veian mis ojos.

Era un retato de mi misma, era exactamente igual a mi, pero por mi forma de vestir y el recogido que lucia mi pelo eran propios del siglo 16. Las manos me empezaron a temblar cuando me fije en las grandes alas que adornaban me espalda, el ala derecha era blanca y la izquierda negra. Tambien tenia las runas que me salieron recientemente sobre la piel del cuello y los hombros, solo que en el retato eran bastante mas claras y menos visibles. Todo el cuerpo me empezo a temblar, pero era totalmente imposible!

MAKA: ¿que hago yo aqui? es imposible, todavia me quedaban cientos de años para nacer!

KID: maka, segun este libro tu renaces cada 5 siglos, te reencarnas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno que les parecio, corto verdad? jejeje lo siento pero esk no tengo mui claro como seguir. Siento mucho si encontrais alguna falta de ortografia, Decidme, esta interesante? bueno el proximo cap lo subire cuando teng reviews mas jejejeje ADIOS!

_**SE MENDIGAN COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS! **_**:D**


	11. quien soy yo enrealidad?

Oliiii a todosssss; aqui les traaigo el siguiente cap jejeje espero k les gusten :3 siento la tardanza pero cuesta seguir y encima con el verano... xd bueno no les entrtengo mas y a leer se ha dicho! muhahahaha ;-D

_**¿QUIEN SOY YO EN REALIDAD?**_

_GENERAL POVS_

KID: Maka segun este libro, tu renaces cada 5 siglos, te reencarnas...

MAKA: que! no no puede ser... aaa claro esto debe ser una camara oculta, una broma, ¿donde la escondeis?.

SOUL: maka esto va totalmente enserio, no es ninguna jugarreta ni mucho menos- dijo el albino totalmente serio.

La oji-verde se quedo callada un rato las cosas hasta que kid tomo la palabra.

_MAKA POVS_

KID: maka me gustaria contarte un poco mas de esto, no he descifrado mucho del libro porque esta en latin; pero te dire todo lo que se por el momento.

MAKA: adelante; ¿cuantas paginas has traducido?

KID: las tres del principio; me extraño que no hubiera indice ni dedicatorias ni nada por el estilo pero bueno... empecemos. En la primera pagina encontre solo una frase que dice lo siguiente:

_Mi luna blanca, ella inunda de luz mi solitaria noche_

_me arropa siempre con su manto de estrellas verdes._

Por ahora no entiendo que queria decir, la segunda pagina dice asi:

_Su bello rostro me hacia enamorarme de ella cada vez que la veia,_

_sin embargo me sentia sucio, no podia amarla, no estaba permitido_

_ni para mi, ni para ella. Simplemente estabamos condenados. _

_En esta situacion se supania que yo era el malo, el demonio y era verdad; _

_pero ella tenia parte de culpa, me conquistaba el corazon con solo su dulce_

_presencia. Un dia acepto enseñarme sus alas, acambio de yo enseñarle las mias._

_Nos movimos a un lugar apartado de la civilizacion, si nos descubrian quien save_

_las barbaridades que nos harian a los dos. Me mintio. Un angel me dijo que era,_

_y alas de diferente color lucia, una blanca y otra negra, ¿que clase de juego de la naturaleza _

_era esta?. Pero no le heche importancia ya que mi amada rompio en llanto._

_¿que les han pasado? antes eran puras y dignas de un angel, ahora son solo un despojo _

_para el paraiso de los cielos! exclamo. Pude ver con mis propios ojos algo horrible,_

se empezo a arrancar las plumas negras, nose como podia aguantar el dolor de tal

_horrible acto! Enseguida la pare y solo pudo abrazarme y llorar._

Kid giro la cabeza para continuar leyendo.

_Yo entendia totalmente su aligida condicion, no podia ser aceptada en el paraiso_

_por su parte oscura, ni tampoco en el fuego del infierno por sus blancas plumas._

_Solo podria morir como un simple humano por muy dificil que fuese para ella._

_La rodee suavemente con mis alas negras donde quedo profundamente dormida._

_Me pase horas y horas acariciandola el pelo mientras dormia,_

_yo solo pensaba. Si ella moria como un humano la perderia para siempre_

_y yo tendria que estar eternamente solo con su vago recuerdo ¿acaso yo queria eso?_

_Por supuesto que no. En ese momento tome una importante decision._

_Moriria junto a ella._

Kid cerro el libro. Mi mente en ese momento estaba en blanco. Lo compredi todo, seguramente, yo era aquella chica.

KID: por ahora no te podemos explicar mas asique sera mejor que nos vallamos por ahora a casa y duermas un poco, se te ve afectada.

Yo solo asenti y cuando me di cuenta estaba tumbada en una cama; inmediatamente

cai en los sueños de morfeo.

**SUEÑO DE MAKA**

Desperte, y lo unico que podia ver era blanco. Cuando pude ver mejor, me sorprendi, estaba caminando sobre las nubes, era el cielo. A lo lejos aviste una cabellera dorada identica a la mia, y por un impulso mas que nada comence a segirla. Cuando porfin me acerque a ella casi me da algo; era yo! Pero al parecer no me veia. A mi otro yo se le notaba que estaba nerviosa, cuando mire al frente, me encontre con una gran fila infinita de alforjas doradas que separaban el cielo en dos. Y delante se encontraba un mueble de recepcion dorado, con un señor barbudo sentado. En sus manos posaba un libro admirable por su grosor y antiguedad, y la pluma que tambien sostenia no se quedaba atras. Y por fin habló.

-Magdalena Albarn, ¿le llego la carta de admision que le mandamos?

-S...si, aqui tiene- dijo entregandole la carta temblando

-Bien, por todo lo demas esta en regla.-dijo el anciano feliz

La chica suspiro de felicidad, pero antes de pasar al otro lado el anciano la paro.

-Pero una ultima cosa, muestreme sus alas para que no haya ninguna equivocacion señorita Albarn.

Casi podia ver las lagrimas que intentaban liberarse de sus ojos, pero que ella contenia con mucha fuerza. Saco sus alas...una blanca y otra negra.

Despues todo se puso negro, solo podia escuchar los sollozos y gritos desesperantes de mi otro yo y los insultas de aquel anciano que se habia mostrado anteriormente amable, pude captar algunos de sus insultos: despojo, asquerosidad, etc etc. A los minutos se acabo.

**FIN SUEÑO DE MAKA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CONTINUARA**_

Bueno que les parecio? corto verdad, pero creo k fue intenso xd jajaja bueno ya me diran que tal esta en los coments jejeje chauuuuuuuu


End file.
